Yūko Kaida
Yūko Kaida (甲斐田 裕子; born January 14, 1980 in Kanagawa, Japan) is a Japanese voice actress. Animation Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Megamind (2014) - Roxanne Ritchi Anime Voice Work 'Anime' *A Certain Magical Index (2009) - Aiho Yomikawa *A Certain Magical Index II (2010-2011) - Aiho Yomikawa *A Certain Scientific Railgun (2009-2010) - Aiho Yomikawa *A Certain Scientific Railgun S (2013) - Aiho Yomikawa *Arcana Famiglia (2012) - Federica *Astarotte's Toy! (2011) - Úrsúla Sumarliði *Birdy the Mighty: Decode:02 (2009) - Moss *Black Bullet (2014) - Sumire Muroto *Black Butler: Book of Circus (2014) - Beast *Bleach (2011-2012) - Ikumi Unagiya *D.Gray-man (2006-2008) - Hevlaska *Freezing (2011) - Elizabeth Mably *Freezing: Vibration (2013) - Elizabeth Mably *Gakuen Basara (2018) - Matsu *Guin Saga (2009) - Rigea *Ikkitōsen: Dragon Destiny (2007) - Shimei Ryomō *Ikkitōsen: Great Guardians (2008) - Shimei Ryomō *Ikkitōsen: Xtreme Xecutor (2010) - Shimei Ryomō *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders (2015) - Malèna *Persona 4 the Animation (2011-2012) - Mayumi Yamano *Persona 4 the Golden Animation (2014) - Mayumi Yamano (ep6) *Sengoku Basara (2009-2010) - Matsu *Sengoku Basara: Judge End (2014) - Matsu *Sengoku Basara II (2010) - Matsu *Senran Kagura: Shinovi Master: Tokyo Magic Arc (2018) - Naraku *Sword Art Online Alternative: Gun Gale Online (2018) - Instructor (ep2) *Tokyo Ravens (2013-2014) - Previous Incarnation of Hishamaru *Tsubasa Chronicle (2005-2006) - Sōma 'Anime Shorts' *A Certain Magical Index-tan (2011) - Aiho Yomikawa (ep4) *Freezing (2011) - Elizabeth Mably (ep2) *Ikkitōsen: Battle Tour Club: Sexy Cosplay♥Dangerous Jobs♥ (2008-2009) - Shimei Ryomō *Ikkitōsen: Dragon Destiny: Great Battle at the Red Cliffs Hot Springs (2007) - Shimei Ryomō *Ikkitōsen: Xtreme Xecutor: A Dream's Six Views (2010) - Shimei Ryomō *MMR: Much More Railgun (2010) - Aiho Yomikawa (ep1) 'Anime Specials' *Fafner in the Azure: Right of Left (2005) - Yumi Ikoma *Ikkitōsen: Collection Collar Warrior Blood Wind Recording (2011) - Shimei Ryomō 'Movies' *A Certain Magical Index The Movie: The Miracle of Endymion (2013) - Aiho Yomikawa *Detective Conan: Private Eye in the Distant Sea (2013) - Electronic Voice *Digimon Adventure tri.: Confession (2016) - Maki Himekawa *Digimon Adventure tri.: Reunion (2015) - Maki Himekawa *Space Battleship Yamato 2199: Odyssey of the Celestial Ark (2014) - Sifar Sabera 'OVA' *Code Geass: Akito the Exiled (2012-2016) - Sophie Randle *Fist of the North Star: Legend of Yuria (2007) - Tō *Ikkitōsen: Extravaganza Epoch (2014) - Shimei Ryomō (ep2) *Ikkitōsen: Western Wolves (2019) - Shimei Ryomō *Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn (2010-2014) - Marida Cruz Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Drama CD' *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey (2010) - Zelenin Video Games 'Video Games' *.hack//Infection (2002) - Additional Voices *.hack//Mutation (2002) - Additional Voices *.hack//Outbreak (2002) - Additional Voices *.hack//Quarantine (2003) - Additional Voices *7th Dragon III: Code:VFD (2015) - Female Voice C *A Certain Scientific Railgun (2011) - Aiho Yomikawa *Ace Combat 6: War of Liberation (2007) - Ludmila Tolstoya *Astral Chain (2019) - Jena Anderson *Everybody's Golf 6 (2011) - Additional Voices *Gintama: Sugoroku (2013) - Tsukuyo *Ikkitōsen: Eloquent Fist (2008) - Shimei Ryomō *Ikkitōsen: Shining Dragon (2007) - Shimei Ryomō *Ikkitōsen: Xross Impact (2010) - Shimei Ryomō *Killer Is Dead (2013) - Vivienne Squall *Persona 5 (2016) - Sae Niijima *Phantasy Star: Portable (2008) - Laia Martinez *Radiata Stories (2005) - Flau *SD Gundam GGENERATION OVERWORLD (2012) - Female Lady Type 5, Ple Twelve, Soris Armonia *SD Gundam GGENERATION WORLD (2011) - Marida Cruz *Sengoku Basara (2005) - Matsu *Sengoku Basara 3 (2010) - Matsu *Sengoku Basara 4 (2014) - Matsu *Sengoku Basara X (2008) - Matsu *Senran Kagura: Burst: Re:Newal (2018) - Naraku *Senran Kagura: Estival Versus: Selection of Girls (2015) - Naraku *Senran Kagura: Peach Beach Splash (2017) - Naraku, Shimei Ryomō *Senran Kagura 2: Crimson (2014) - Naraku 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dragon's Dogma: Dark Arisen (2013) - Madeleine *Tom Clancy's H.A.W.X.2 (2010) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (77) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (3) *Years active on this wiki: 2002-2019. Category:Japanese Voice Actors